Turning the Heart to Stone
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: Prequel for Eowyn, why is she so cold?Why does she live at the Golden halls? Why is she so concerned with being able to defend herself? NOT EOWYNARAGORN STORY rated for violence written for a school assignment


Hello!! Blood here!! I know it has been forever since I have done anything on ff, but I do have an excuse! School work is horrible and I have been doing sooo much wiht horsebackriding and clubs that I have had next to no time on the computor!

Please forgive me!!! If anyone who is reading this is reading my Ghost Hunt story I am soooo sorry! I will get around to updating that eventually! I promise!

This story was actually a school assignment. The assignment was for creative writing and it was to choose a character from a piece of literature and write a prequal about that character.

I chose LoTR and Eowyn. First of all I have never really liked Eowyn but I tried to keep her in charcter! Also, there is no Araforn in this! I know it is a Romance but you'll see more if you read it!

Anyway, feedback is apreciated!

Disclaimer: BLOOD OF THE WOLF OWNS NOTHING!!! EXCEPT PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!

Turning the Heart to Stone

"Eowyn! Oh Lady Eowyn, where are you? Oh where in Eorl's name has that girl run off to?!"

The grey-haired woman swept past the stables, her scarlet gown billowing about her stout figure as she searched for her young charge. She was flustered to the state of calling upon the name of the first king and exasperation had etched grave lines into her age-worn features. Her deep voice, capable of both bringing a misbehaving child to hand and soothing the fears of a nightmare, broke through the air.

She started to mumble under her breath, "Her uncle is going to be here soon and that cursed girl has run off again! Oh! What am I going to do with her? If only her sweet mother was here, rest her poor soul. I swear Lady Theodwyn is sending curses down upon me for not keeping track of her daughter! What if that fool child runs into a warg pack? Or worse, what if she runs into one of her uncle's political rivals?! Oh no! Oh dear!"

The castle nurse kept muttering to herself, beginning to panic as her imagination started to go wild with horrifying things that could be happening to her young Lady. Finally she stopped herself, "No, she's probably back at the kitchens begging a sweet from the cook, yes, that's it, it's got to be." Nodding briskly to herself, Sophia turned and stormed toward the kitchen, a stern scolding already falling from her lips. No sooner had the robust woman disappeared down the lane than a golden head poked over the edge of the hayloft.

Once the blonde could no longer hear the woman, she scrambled down the ladder and ducked into a stall. The animal whose stall the girl had chosen as refuge regarded the girl-child with white-rimmed eyes and flaring nostrils. She stood tall for a human of fifteen years and her hair, the color of sun-ripened-wheat, had come loose from her waist long plait and much of it framed her face in wispy strands. A simple silver circlet kept the loose locks from getting in her eyes and served as the only evidence of her high rank. Her well-made green wool dress was ripped and stained. Dirt smudged her freckled face. She was no courtly beauty, but neither was she an ugly hag, in fact many found her to be quite pretty.

"Hey there Alyr, easy boy." Her voice was soft and sweet to hear and the gelding's ears pricked forward. He let loose a low throaty nicker and thrust his large nose into her arms, nuzzling her and searching for the customary treat. Eowyn laughed at the horse as she happily supplied him with a red apple she had smuggled from the kitchens. She gave the horse a pat and left to grab his brushes and tack.

Alyr leaned gratefully into her as she brushed away dirt from his red-brown coat. He sighed deeply in pleasure and with a fully body shake released a cloud of dust into the air, twisting his neck to let her reach all of his itchiest spots. Eowyn smiled at his antics and placed his silver and green pad on his back and then fastened his saddle in place above it. She pulled his bridle over his head and secured it, careful not to get the many pieces of leather tangled in each other. She cast a wary glance about the barn before stepping out of the stall, her gelding alongside her.

"Oh, 'ello Li'el Eowyn, ar ya taking Alyr ou' fa' 'a ou'in'?" Eowyn froze at the sound of another human in the stable. Numbness swept through her as her visions of a clean getaway slipped from her fingers. Her shoulders slumped in dejection and she turned to face the head hostler. Glaradhl smiled at the girl, his eyes twinkling with humor, "A' ya' goin ta the East Forest o' the fields?" He laughed as the girl glowed with a hopeful expression on her face and gave her a playful wink.

"Jus' make shu'r ya back in time fur ya un'le's arrival, ya fa'er would wan' t'ya ta be 'ere fa yur brother an ya ta keep Theodred an 'is frien's n'tertained." Eowyn face twisted in a grimace at the thought of spending even one minute in her arrogant cousin's company much less his obnoxious companions. "Eomer can deal with them, he actually likes spending time with them." With that she placed a booted toe into the stirrup and swung her leg over Alyr's back. Alyr tossed his head and pranced as his mistress got settled in her seat, eager to run and get out of the city. "Good-bye Glaradhl! I'll be back before my uncle's arrival!"

Eowyn turned her gelding's head to the Ertswild road and set off at a brisk trot, Alyr's ground-eating stride had them out of the city in virtually no time at all. Once Eowyn could no longer see the castle gates she leaned forward and gave Alyr the cue to speed up. They passed by the cool waters of the swimming hole where on summer days the city children could be seen playing in the water to cool off. There were no children today, there would be no more in fact for a few months, until the heat of the summer returned.

Shortly beyond the pond the winding road disappeared into the cover of the East Forest. The trees were clothed in shining reds and brilliant golds. They resembled the court of her uncle, King Theoden, with his finely dressed courtiers. However, Eowyn much preferred the company of these regal beings than the opinionated members of the royal court. She brought Alyr back down to an easy walk as the path narrowed and became crossed by fallen branches and tree roots that a running horse could easily trip on and break their necks.

Eventually their path widened back up into a small clearing. Alyr paused and let loose a brief whinny, being answered by a dark grey mare. Eowyn dismounted and loosened his girth to allow him to eat. The gelding rubbed his forehead against her shoulder, knocking her back, before walking away to join the mare by a patch of green grass. Strong arms encircled her waist and lips brushed her ear, "I was about to think you weren't coming." Eowyn smiled and turned to look into a pair of dark blue eyes. "Don't you have any faith in me at all?"

Sykl grinned down at the girl in his arms and planted a loving kiss on her forehead, "Of course I do, just not on your sense of timing." He released her and she punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh! Fair Maiden, how you wound me!" He grabbed his chest and twisted his face as though in great pain, falling to his knees, "I shall die of a broken heart! My love hath forsaken me!" "Hey!" Eowyn scowled at her childhood friend turned lover, "Knock it off!" Sykl laughed at her irritation, "You know, you look so cute when your mad at me."

Eowyn childishly stuck her tongue out at him, "Flattery won't help your case at all." Even as she said this her lips twitched into a grin. Sykl saw this and smiled goofily back at her, his expression so absurd that she just had to laugh. "You should know that after all this time you can't stay mad at me!" "Whatever," Eowyn's harsh words were blunted by the smile on her lips. The two of them went to the horses and tightened their girths, preparing to go on their weekly ride. "Let's go meet Dera and Morne at the crossing." Sykl nodded and they turned down the path that Eowyn had entered by.

"How's Eomer? I haven't heard from him lately." Eowyn rolled her eyes, "My dear brother has decided that he has no more time to spare with the people of the land, he has to learn how to fight and kill and take over after father dies. He's too busy to even talk to me anymore." Sykl frowned and as Eowyn went on his frown deepened, "It's not just him, everyone has begun to act strangely, I mean, Sophia has been making me stay away from the barn and stay inside for lessons. I had to hide out in the hayloft in order to make it out here today." "I'm sure it's not all that bad." Eowyn glared at him, "My father keeps insisting that I can't leave the castle without an armed escort."

Sykl whipped his head around, "What?!" His words were surprisingly forceful and Eowyn just stared at him, struck dumb. The horses came to a halt. "Eowyn, there is probably a reason that your father wouldn't want you off of the keep grounds alone, what if someone's issued a threat? Rohan has enemies Eowyn, and you make a damned good target for anyone who wants to hurt the stability of the kingdom." Eowyn gaped slack-jawed at him. "We have to get you back to the castle, let's go." "But Sykl-" No! We are going back." Eowyn was actually so alarmed by the sudden change in attitude of her lover and long-time friend that she just sat there, eyes filling with tears as he led them forward out of the woods.

Just as they were about to leave the cover of the trees Sykl paused and looked back at Eowyn. His chest tightened at the sight of tears on her cheeks, pained with the knowledge that he had put them there. "Hey," his voice was soft, "I'm sorry, I just worry about you, and I know your father does too. Please, just promise me that next time you come out you'll at least bring Detran with you." Eowyn's eyes flashed at the mention of her father's Captain of the Guard, "I think I'd rather not come out at all then to be forced to have a nursemaid with me where I go."

Sykl moved Tryx alongside Alyr so that his knee touched Eowyn's. He reached out one hand and cupped her cheek, leaning forward he placed a kiss on her brow before resting his forehead against hers. "Please Love." Eowyn's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Come on Eowyn, let's give Tryx and Alyr a good run, they really do need it." Eowyn glanced up at Sykl and gave him a lopsided grin, "Are you sure your pride can take losing to a girl?" "You'd have to beat me first." "Prepare to lose!" Much of Eowyn's good humor had returned.

Their horses sprang forward. Eowyn, perfectly poised above Alyr's withers, urged the strong gelding to overtake Sykl and his mare, but Sykl was known for his horsemanship and the two were neck-in-neck as they rounded to the straight-away that led to the swimming hole. With the finish line in sight, the two competitors pressed harder at their mounts. Sykl was a stride ahead of Eowyn, but Alyr had more energy to give due to the mearas blood that flowed through his veins and was quickly closing the gap. Eowyn drew so that Alyr's nose was at Tryx's tail, then her flank. Another stride brought him to Sykl's knee then Tryx's shoulder, and then it was over. They had reached the swimming hole with Tryx just a nose ahead.

The two riders brought their horses down first to a canter than to a trot and finally to a walk. They halted at the top of the rise when the castle came into view. Sykl smiled at her, "You almost beat us that time, we're going to have to watch out for you! If I lose than my reputation will be nothing!" Eowyn laughed lightly and waved before setting off for her home by herself knowing that her father would never understand the love she felt for a common man. She shivered as the gates closed behind her and the weight of responsibility clung to her shoulders.

"Eowyn! Where have you been?!" Eowyn sat straight up at the sound of her nurse's voice. "You are late! How dare you go out alone in such a time as this!" Cold dread washed through Eowyn, was Sykl right? Had something happened? "Your uncle will be here shortly and you look like a vagabond. We have to get you cleaned up right away, and would you just look at that dress?! And would you just look at that hair?!" Eowyn relaxed, that was all, Sophia was just worrying about her not looking presentable for the king. However, a faint sense of dread remained in her gut.

The castle was buzzing with activity, servants ran about making last minute preparations for the King's arrival. The nobles were scrambling to get themselves properly dressed for a royal feast and ball. The kitchens were crawling with the cooks and their helpers as put the finishing touches on culinary masterpieces. Eowyn shifted her weight smoothed the gold embroidered skirt of her formal gown, uncomfortable in the elaborate court costume.

The thin intricate gold circlet on her brow felt tight and her temples throbed. The green silk gown was long with fitted sleeves that dropped away at her elbows to brush the floor. Her waist was tied with a golden braided belt. Her hair had been ruthlessly attacked by the maidservant so that it lay in a perfect cascade down her back. The end result was really very striking, but to Eowyn the whole thing was torture.

Eomer stood by her side, dressed in a soft velvet tunic that had been dyed a deep green and trimmed with gold. His boots were made of the finest doeskin and were built to be not only attractive, but comfortable. Her older brother's hair shone in the light of the blood-red sun as it slipped below the horizon line. Their father stood slightly ahead of them to greet his wife's brother. Together they watched silently as the royal caravan approached the city gates. People threw flowers and waved the banners of the Rohirrim in welcome to their king.

Theoden and his son Theodred had been coming to the city of Illarinth every winter for as long as Eowyn could remember. There had once been a time that Eowyn and her brother both played countless games with the heir of Rohan, but that was a long time ago and Eowyn had long since been shown that she was not welcome to playing with the boys.

At long last the procession came to a halt at the steps of the castle where grooms and stable boys came to take the horses of the visitors. Theoden walked up to Eowyn's father and grasped his forearm in a warrior's welcome. His jeweled crown gleamed against his thick dirty blond hair and his dark eyes were filled with warmth as he greeted Eomer and Eowyn. Theodred was on the heels of his father, he nodded as a sign of respect to Eomund and grinned at Eomer. When he looked at Eowyn she had expected a certain degree of the usual disgust or arrogance that he always seemed to radiate when she was around. However, this time something was different, his gaze seemed for a moment sorrowful and filled with regret. Still he said nothing to her.

"Well Eomund, my dear friend, let us go in, I know not of you, but I for one am starving!" Eomund laughed at Theoden and clapped him on the shoulder before leading him into the keep, telling him he was in for a treat. Servants came to take the baggage of the entourage and everyone of high standing was herded inside for the feast.

The feast itself was conducted with ceremony and formality, there were many courses of fine dishes. The food ranged from rich pheasant to wild boar. Servant after servant came in bearing huge trays laden with delicacies from across the land. The desserts were incredible; each creation was even more elaborate and beautiful than the last. The final dish brought out was a sugar sculpture. The delicate sugar had been molded to form the perfect image of a rearing horse, complete with the thick mane swept almost to the floor. King Theoden actually applauded the cooks for this ingenious display of artistry.

At the end of the meal Eomund stood and gave a brief toast to the king and invited all to attend the ball in the courtyard. The passage of only a short time found nearly all of the nobles out in the yard. There was wine everywhere and dancing and laughter filled the air. Eowyn as the hostess was obligated to dance with all who asked her and she found that she was tiring quickly and felt as though she had to request leave of her dance partner.

She took a glass of wine that one of the servants offered her and sipped from it as she glanced over the rim at the party-goers. She had almost finished her glass when a loud voice came from behind her, "Oh look here guys, hic, it's Theodred's dear cousin. What's wrong Lady Eowyn? Don't you, hic, like parties?" Eowyn stiffened and spun on her heel to face some of her cousin's companions who had obviously been drinking more that they ought.

Eomer looked up from the conversation he was having with an enchanting court beauty to see trouble brewing by his sister. Concerned, he excused himself and made his way through the crush of well dressed bodies.

"You look very hmm, different in a dress My Lady, have you finally decided to stop chasing around commoners and act as a real woman ought?" Eowyn clenched her hands around her glass, biting her tongue to keep from saying something to get her in trouble. "HIC, I bet your still seeing that pathetic common trash! Why don't you say good-bye to that wimp, I'm a real, hic, man." "Hey, Brough, let's leave her be, come on. Lets go, you're drunk man." "No! I wanna know, just what does that poor boy of yours has that I don't?" His voice had become aggressive and angry. Before Eowyn knew what she was doing her hand flew up and, with a loud sound, hit Brough's face.

Everything stopped, Eowyn froze, her hand suspended in the air. Eomer cursed and attempted to get to his sister. Brough's face was frozen in an expression of shock and fury. His fist came up and hit her in the cheek. Then everything fell into chaos as the men of Illarinth descended on Brough and his friends.

It took the interference of the guards and the sounding of the trumpet calls to get everyone settled down. When the fists stopped flying the trouble-makers were hauled away by the guards and things fell into a tentative peace when Eomer realized who he didn't see, Eowyn was gone. That was when the first arrow flew through the air and lodged into old Detran's throat. That's when the screams began.

In the stables a tearful Eowyn slipped the saddle onto Alyr's back. The gelding sensed his lady's turmoil and softly nuzzled her. Eowyn sniffed and gathered the reins. She swung herself into the saddle, and without bothering to fix her skirts, set him out at a gallop. Her cheek had turned an angry red and her eyes were sore from weeping as she rode straight in the direction of the clearing. Once she had reached her destination she threw herself from the saddle and collapsed to the ground, the events of the evening replaying in her mind.

She couldn't stop herself from hitting him, she should have but she hadn't. Her body shook with fear of the repercussions that could go with her actions. She had struck the son of a nobleman, her relation to the King surely did not prevent her from being punished for such a crime. Eowyn paused when she heard the pounding of hooves down the path. Memories of Sykl's speculations came back to her with mind-numbing force and she half expected to see one of the Northmen come thundering down the road wielding a deadly blade.

"Eowyn!" "Sykl?!" Sykl came galloping into the glade, his eyes wide with fright, "Eowyn! Are you alright?!" Eowyn jumped to her feet as Sykl leaped to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. Sykl's hands went into her hair and he whispered sweetly to her for a few moments before pulling away, "Come on Eowyn, we have to hurry. The keep was attacked. The guards have turned back the invaders but the remnants of the force could still be in the area." He grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

Eowyn mounted with Sykl's help, her long dress hindering the practiced movement. Sykl had just turned to approach Tryx when a dog's howl pierced the air and a pack of the long-legged hunting hounds of the Northmen streamed into the clearing. The head of the pack launched himself at the mare's throat and brought her down in a fountain of crimson blood. Tryx's screams shattered the silence as the pack descended on her. Sykl whipped around and swung himself into the saddle behind Eowyn as the pack became preoccupied with devouring the mare.

Alyr shook his head at the extra weight but took off at a gallop upon Sykl's command. Arrows flew past them as a troop of ten men on horseback erupted from the forest. Sweat streaked Alry's sides and his breath came in massive gulps, but he was built for speed and he quickly left the men on their short-legged mountain ponies behind. Eowyn's heart leapt to her throat as they thundered along at a breakneck pace. Sykl's arms were wrapped around her tightly and she pressed her back into his chest, her mind reaching for the anchor of his presence.

Ahead she could see the end of the forest path, the moon illuminating the way. They were getting closer and closer to the light when Alyr stumbled. The gelding tried to regain his footing, but at such a high speed it was impossible. The last thing Eowyn heard was a loud crack like the breaking of a stick, _or bone_. Then they went down.

Eowyn was flung over Alyr's head and hit the ground rolling. She came to rest face down in the dirt and she lay there dazed for a second before realizing what had happened. She moved to bring both hands in front of her to push herself up, but found that when she tried her left arm couldn't move. When she looked down at the offending limb she could see that it was bent awkwardly in ways it was not meant to go. Squeezing her eyes shut against the constant waves of agony, Eowyn used her good arm to lift her torso off the ground. Alyr was immobile and his chest still, his neck had been broken in the fall and had killed him instantly.

She looked for Sykl and found him lying still by the base of an old oak tree, his eyes shut and his face grey. "No," Her throat was dry and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. Eowyn painfully pulled herself to Sykl's side using her right arm to propel herself forward. "Sykl? Sykl love? Answer me, please!" She rest her back against the trunk of the oak and with her good arm turned Sykl on his back and drew his head onto her lap.

"E-eowyn? Wha- go, get out of here, save yourself." Sykl's eyes opened and his speech was punctuated by short gasps for breath. Eowyn bent her head over him, shielding them from others with her hair and shook her head. Blood leaked from Skyl's mouth and his nose bled, staining her skirts brown. "Shh, save your strength Love, you'll be okay." Tears streamed down her cheeks and her nose ran. Sobs racked her frame as she sat hunched over her injured love.

"Eowyn, dearest, don't speak like that, you have to live my love, Rohan needs you now more than ever." Sykl lifted one blood covered hand and brushed a tear from her face, "Just remember, I will always love you." Eowyn held onto his hand, pressing her face into his warmth, "Shut up! You're going to be okay! Please! Don't talk like that! Don't even think about leaving me! I won't lose you!" Sykl smiled sadly at her, "Eowyn, promise me something," "Anything." "Love. Whatever you do, love. Promise me that you, that you, won't forget how, how to love." "No! Sykl! I can't, I'll never love anyone else! You are my only one! You have my heart! Just please don't die!" She was weeping outright now and her body shook with the force of her sorrow.

"Eowyn, you are so beautiful." Sykl smiled up at the girl who was his everything. Eowyn bent he head and placed her lips over his in a tender kiss. Her eyes closed and she just listened to each breath he took. One, then another, then a third, and then silence. "Sy?" His chest was still and his eyes glossy, focused far beyond Eowyn and the world of the living.

Eowyn placed one trembling hand on his cheek, she touched his lips and felt they were still warm but no breath left his body. "Sykl?" Head bowed, she lay her love back down and folded his hands on his chest. With her right hand she touched his face again and closed his eyes. Eowyn lowered her head and pressed her lips to his one last time.

She could hear the approach of pounding hooves and the distant baying of hounds. She just didn't care. Her body felt numb and she had a feeling that even if she wanted to move she couldn't. The hoof beats grew louder and louder as the hunters drew closer and closer. Any minute now she expected to feel the fangs of a dog at her throat or the sweep of a sword at her head. She waited for an arrow to fly through the air and land with a thud in her back. She waited for what seemed like an eternity and the horsemen sounded as though they were on top of her when the sound stopped and she heard a familiar sound, "Eowyn?! Eowyn where are you?!" "Eowyn!"

Eowyn's head lifted and her lips formed the syllables of the proper response, but no sound came out. Her throat felt raw as though she had been screaming. Eowyn tried again, this time getting a sound only slightly better than a whisper, "Eomer" She tried again and this time she was stronger, "Eomer! Theodred!"

"Eowyn?! Eomer! She's over here!" Theodred jumped off of his horse as soon as he was near his younger cousin and rushed to her side. "Eowyn…" His voice trailed off as he saw the look of agony on her face. The prince was shocked into immobility; he just stared, like he had no idea what to do. Eomer pushed him aside in his rush to get to his sister, "Eowyn!" He fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms. Eowyn's resolve crumbled and she buried her face in his chest and cried loudly.

Eomer stroked her hair, calming her so that she could speak. "Eomer, he's gone, Sykl is gone." Eomer held her closer and tears fell from his own eyes, not only because Sykl had been his friend, but he also cried for his sister and for her pain.

Theodred could only stand and watch the sorrowful scene of the two siblings grieving together. He recalled the appearance of his cousin and felt anger. Her cheek had turned a mixture of dark red and purple. Her eyes were puffy from crying and streaks of salt cut through the dirt on her face. When he had first seen her he'd thought that all of the blood that covered her hands and dress belonged to her. He was relieved that was not the case, but she still looked awful and it killed him to know that much of that was caused by one of his own.

Theodred whipped his head around as he heard the pounding of hooves coming down the trail towards them. The sound was not of the light-footed horses of the Rohirrim, but rather the heavy-footed ponies of the North. "Eomer!" Eomer nodded and picked his sister up. Eowyn, who normally would never allow for this kind of treatment, had stopped crying and just stared ahead looking as though she was lost in a dream world. Eomer placed her on his horse and she swayed dangerously before he got on behind her and held her in place with an arm about her waist

"Let's go." Theodred nodded and the two were off, heading back to the keep. When they reached the gates they were greeted with a horrible sight, much of the fort had been burned and the dead and wounded lay about haphazardly. Colorful banners from the day's festivities lay trampled by the invading horses' hooves. Blood covered the street and civilian bodies lay alongside the bodies of the brown garbed enemy and the green of the guard. A cloud of despair had encompassed the city.

The palace gates had been forced open by a bettering ram and the splintered remains hung from the wall awkwardly. A crowd of guards and nobles met the travelers and the three dismounted. Eowyn refused any aid from her brother; her chin was stuck forward in the first sign of her normal pride returning to her. She didn't let the people help her walk, even though it was obvious she was in pain and exhausted. She held her left arm to her side to try and keep it from hurting.

She had ridden through the city and seen the horrors that had occurred, but nothing had prepared her for the sight that greeted her at the top of the castle steps. There on a stretcher lay the body of her father. Blood had soaked through his chest and five bloodied arrows lay on the ground next to his body. Eowyn's eyes were dry, she had no more tears left to shed and the weight of everything was suddenly unbearable. Eomer only just barely caught her before she hit the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Eowyn sat on a placid grey mare, her hands gripping the reins lightly as she stood at the crest of a hill overlooking the remains of her home. Some people had started to rebuild in those months since the near destruction of Illarinth, but many others had decided that too many painful memories haunted that place. Eowyn had been unconscious for three days and when she woke up she was like a different person, she didn't run around laughing and playing. Her people were sad when they looked at how cold she had become. 

Her brother had gone out with a troop of men and had brought the bodies of Sykl and Alyr back to be buried. Eowyn made it through her father's funeral and she thought she could do it for Sykl's, but she had to leave before he had been placed in the ground. Eomer and Eowyn had their own private ceremony in honor of Alyr who had been Eowyn's faithful steed for many years.

The losses of that day were great. Eowyn had been shocked to learn that in addition to her father being killed old Detran and a score of the guards had been killed. Many innocent women and children had been slaughtered; some had been burned alive in their own homes. Eowyn's old friends Dera and Morne had been murdered along with their entire village before the raiders attacked the stronghold. Old Glaradhl the hostler had his throat cut as he guarded the horses in the stables. Eowyn wasn't the only person who buried lover or steed that day.

Now Eowyn was waiting for the rest of the procession to leave the city. They had waited until winter was past, but now at first signs of spring Eowyn, Eomer, and many of the townspeople were leaving to go with Theoden to the Golden Halls. Eomer would become a member of the famous Rohirrim and one day would lead the cavalry of the king. Eowyn looked back at what had once been home to her and made a promise to herself and to Sykl. _I swear that I will never again be defenseless; no one else will die because I am not strong enough. I am sorry Sykl, I will always love you._ With that, she spurred the mare to meet the head of the procession where her uncle, cousin, and brother waited for her. In the wind she could almost hear Sykl's voice whispering to her, "I am always with you. Don't forget love…never forget love." Eowyn wanted to scream her despair, _I'm sorry..I just don't remember how._

* * *

There, done! I know, sad huh?

PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON!! IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!!!


End file.
